


Seventh Heaven

by BNHA_Weeb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RPG Horror like, RPG Horror plot, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BNHA_Weeb/pseuds/BNHA_Weeb
Summary: SLOTHENVYLUSTWRATHGREEDGLUTTONYPRIDE----------Death is only the beginning for the so-called Belphegor, to awake in a pitch black room. But when he finds himself trapped in a dark and dangerous world, he also finds himself without his memories, and he'll need to regain them all, and possibly remember his sins which includes meeting the others, to find a way forward in this creepy and unsettling horror adventure





	Seventh Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this story includes mystery, thriller, some sensitive themes and subjects and a lot of RPG horror like, readers should consider before reading

_**Long time ago...** _

_**Before humans existed,** _

_**God wanted fairness and peace to all the creatures when he created humanity.** _

_**Therefore, humans rule the world, conquer nature and creatures was also his will.** _

_**So, putting away all the objections he heard, he gave humanity: intelligence, diligence, compassion, humility and fortune.** _

 

" _And that was a mistake_ "

 

...

 

" _Annddd, that's enough for today_ "

 

Letting out a wide yawn, the boy closed the book held in his hand and slowly put it on the small table next to his bed.

With an energy-saving mode, he slided back to his bed and covered himself with blankets, he shifted uncomfortably but gently made his way to sleep.

 

" _Though, I haven't done anything_ " - thinking that in his sleep, he tried to remain still despite his stomach started growling - " _not even eating_ "

 

" _Zzzzzzzzzzzz..._ " - he remained unconscious just after a few seconds thinking.

...

_**God got what he wanted.** _

_**Humans were erudite, they were diligent, they were doubtless, they were above all.** _

_**They invented inventions changed the world, they discovered new landscapes and sight, they conquered not only land but the sea, they were above all.** _

_**Even though, God had foreseen something, yet he did nothing.** _

 

" _That was another mistake_ "

 

...

 

The cold gust of wind made him shifted his body. Despite wanting to sleep a bit longer, he had to accept the cruel reality.

Slowly opening his eyes, he blinked a few more times and slided down the bed with his sleepy expression.

 

_*Crack*_

 

Just about when he started to move, he heard a cracking sound

 

" _Oh yeah..._ " - as if he reealized something, he sighed heavily and looked down his feet with sorrowful eyes.

 

Chains

 

Two heavy chains wrapped around his legs made him unable to leave the room for so long since he came here.

As he inched little by little, they would make horrible cracking sound of two metals hitting each other and burned his ankles with the heat inside.

 

" _Today is better than yesterday, though_ " - he found a way to at least decrease the pain a bit

 

He set his eyes around the room then walked to the leftovers on the dining table and ate some of them without heating them or washing his face after waking up.

 

" _I'm gonna at least finish that book_ " - the thought of that made him returned to his bed and continued reading the book.

...

_**Time passed and humans are still evolving.** _

_**Yet** _

_**They became so listless, so troublesome, so arrogant, so greedy.** _

_**As if they couldn't control their own nature, as if they were animals.** _

_**When they died, they still carried their sins with them which upset the whole hell and caused trouble to the afterlife.** _

_**Knowing that it would get worse if this continued, God knew what he had to do.** _

_**He created seven devils to administer seven doors. Each doors presented each sins of humans. Depend on their sins, they would receive different judgement.** _

_**It ganied peace to the underworld or at least the afterlife. But-** _

 

" _The page is tore apart_ " - the boy mumbled, unsatisfied to know that he couldn't read the rest of the page - " _It's impossible to read it now_ "

 

(1) But he still continued to flip over the pages then he found out something.

 

" _Huh? The pages stuck together so much, they don't even flip_ " - he struggled whether continued or not - " _One would wonder, right? Let's try turning the pages now_ " (2)

 

Yet, his eyes widen. Upon opening the pages, there was a cavity in it as if it had been hollowed out. There was a key in the cavity, it worn out.

 

" _What can I do with this? I guess it's still able to open something_ " - he picked it up and put it on the cupboard, then continued to read the leftovers pages.(3)

 

_**"Envy" is Leviathan** _   
_**"Lust" is Asmodeus** _   
_**"Wrath" is Satan** _   
_**"Greed" is Mammon** _   
_**"Gluttony" is Beelzebulb** _   
_**"Pride" is Lucifer** _   
_**"Sloth" is Belphegor** _

**_Those were the seven devils in charged of the seven sins_ **

...

 

" _Belphegor? Why do I feel like I saw it somewhere?_ "

As if he realized something, he immediately looked down the chains locked his ankles, on it appeared the word "Belphegor" carved into the knots.

 

He silently lied down the bed with his eyes shut as he thought - " _I arrived here unknowing who I am or where this is. These chains have been here since the day I awoke. Then, "Belphegor" might be my name_ "

 

The so-called Belphegor became deep in his thought - " _But as much as I know, I'm already dead_ "

...

Dead is the only thing he knew about himself when he found himself in the pitch black room. Yet he didn't know how he died or why he even dead. He knew nothing about himself.

He stucked in a room with no window and an old door but he can neither reach nor open it. There was only bread to eat but how many time he ate it, it would turned back to the same amount as before, so he never died of hunger. He would always remained the same appearance when he first arrived here through each day no matter how many hours he slept or how long since he washed himself.

He learnt to accept this cruel reality through time. The more he thought of it the more guilty he felt.

" _I don't know what I commited in the past but it must be horrible since this penalty is taking forever_ " - he let out a small cry, hiding it with his elbows held up across his face - " _I need to know what my sin was_ "

...

_*Crack*_

_*Bang*_

 

The shattering outside the door pulled him away from his thoughts, made his eyes set to the door, waited for another sound to be heard.

 

_*Bam*_

 

There was a loud knoch on the door followed by a loud voice - " _Open this door_ "

 

"Belphegor" had already got up, he bitted his lip but still remained silent and made no move.

" _I know you are in there_ " - the voice continued, making his eyes widen - " _Hurry up and open the door_ "

 

He stubbornly said - " _Tell me a reason why I should_ " (4)

 

" _Ah, so you are here, I might thought you are deaf_ " - upon hearing the response, the voice seemed to crack up a little bit then bursted into a big laughter made the brunette shivered, it continued with a playful tone - " _Ahaha, just as you thought, I'm a God!_ "

" ~~ _Da hell? What's this guy problem? As if I would believe that_~~ " - as he thought, he made the unbelievable expression and ignored the laughing tome outside.

" _Aha, that would be considered suspicious for human right?_ " - the voice laughed again - " _I will explain clearly when we meet face to face. I won't harm you_ "

The voice said one more time - " _Open the door_ "

 

Even though he still doubt the mysterious voice, he sighed and crawled down the bed.

 

" _Guess there is no other choice_ "

\----------------------

 

** Note: **

(1): the player has to continue select the page or else nothing would happen

(2): the player has 2 choices: turn the pages or do nothing (nothing would happen)

(3): player can choose between pick it up or do nothing, select pick up the key would appear "Acquired a worn out key"

(4): there are 2 responses to this: "Who are you" and the above, the voice would still reply the same

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I'm the author of this story. Thank you so much for spending time checking out this chapter even though it's so bad. I'm not a native English speaker and this seems to be my first time writting this kind of stuff so it might turn out pretty bad. But still, I hope you would support me throughout the whole story.
> 
> I tried to make it somehow similar to a RPG Horror Game (if you don't know, you could search on Google) but this is just a plot. It would probably never be a game yet I tried to make it has the "RPG Horror" factor in. The reader woud be the player controling the character "Belphegor".


End file.
